


Come Home

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [162]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write one where Neal comes back alive and is jealous of Emma and hook</p><p>and</p><p>Prompt: Neal is resurrected by Merlin after Emma is the dark one and is a little jealous of captainswan Captainswan fluff please :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

The road to finding Merlin was hard, to say in the least. To even get to the realm of Camelot, they had to perform several complicated spells; a simple bean would not suffice in this case. And unfortunately for them, that was not all they needed to do to get there.

There were several trials and tribulations on the way which they needed to face; something the sorcerer claimed was set up by Merlin years ago during the war against Mordred and Morgana, and kept up to ensure that no unwanted forces made their way into the land.

Thankfully for them, the Sorcerer seemed to be able to handle taking down the defenses, and any time they needed to prove something, be it wisdom, bravery, love, or compassion, one of them easily took over the task.

It was at least a month before they managed to reach the castle, and every moment of it had been gruesome for Killian. He couldn’t help but wonder where Emma was, and the condition of her mental state. He hadn’t seen her since she took the darkness, and he had no idea how she was doing. Did she fully succumb to the darkness? Or was she still fighting, like the brilliant warrior he knew her to be?

There had been several moments when he had deep talks with David about it. His mate, and girl friend’s father, had become surprisingly accepting of their relationship over the past few months, and understood more than ever how much it meant to Killian that they got Emma back.

Even Henry had joined them on the mission. Regina had been against it, but seeing how she was already going, and so was every other member of his family, there was nothing really stopping him from joining them anyways.

Belle, and to Killian’s dismay, Rumplestiltskin had also joined the group. She had reasoned with Killian that her husband still knew valuable information, despite no longer being the Dark One, and could help them. He wanted to stab the now mortal man for everything he had put Killian through; not only with Milah, but now with Emma. The only thing that had stopped him was that Emma, _his_ Emma, would not want him partaking in such a thing.

Killian had been closer to the boy after the entire ordeal with Zelena, but lately the two of them had bonded even more about Henry’s lack of mother, and Killian’s lack of a True Love.

So when they finally reached Merlin in Camelot, and explained the situation to him, he seemed grave.

“I’ve been looking for a way to remove the darkness from the Dark One for years,” Merlin said in a deep voice. “I’ve never been happy about the fact that it’s been tethered to one person. And if what you tell me is correct about it being the Saviour who is now the Dark One then it cannot be good.”

“What will happen?” Snow asked, in a worried voice, as she cradled Leo close into her body.

“A few things could result from this,” Merlin said. They were all sitting in the war council room, around the Round Table with Arthur and his wife; something which Henry was rather excited about. “For one, the two forces could completely cancel themselves out, making Emma neither Light nor Dark, as both powers mean that she can’t access either. The Light could triumph with the Darkness still underlying inside of her. Or the reverse with the Darkness as the dominant and the Light trying to fight its way back to the surface. Either way, none of them are ideal.”

Killian could feel Henry grasp his hand tightly with worry, and he squeezed back.

“How do we get rid of it?” David questioned, “Can we even get rid of it?”

His mate’s voice sounded so broken, and he didn’t blame him. For a couple meant to have a happily ever after, they had lost their daughter more times than they could count, both emotionally and physically.

“I might have a spell that could work. It’s hypothetical, and there are no guarantees, so I don’t want you to get your hopes up if it fails,” Merlin warned.

For a wizard who was supposed to be old and grey, the man before him was still in his youth. From what he had learned in his time here, time in this realm apparently passed far slower than in others, but unlike Neverland, it still progressed.

“What do we need to do?” Killian asked desperately.

“Emma Swan is who she is today because of not only her choices, but the people who shaped that decision. We need every single person present who pushed her life in a certain direction. Once the spell is cast, it will cause Emma to confront who she is as a person, and force her to remember her **true** self, and not the muted version the Darkness forces her to recall. It will cause the darkness to be expelled from her body, and also from existence.”

“And if it doesn’t work?” Henry questioned.

Merlin shrugged, “I could try a few other things. But this is our best bet. I am rather hopeful about it.”

“And how many people are we even talking here?” Regina asked exasperatedly, “I cast the bloody curse causing her to grow up in the system. Rumplestilskin created the curse to get us all to Storybrooke.”

“We chose to give her up,” Snow said softly, looking at the ground.

“I caused her to lose one of the only friends she’s ever had,” Lily said, speaking up for probably the first time in a while.

“And Killian’s her True Love,” David piped up, “He definitely caused a monumental change in her life.”

“We’re forgetting Dad,” Henry said quietly. “I might have brought her back to Storybrooke, but Neal is the one who abandoned her and caused her to have mile high walls.”

“But he’s dead,” Rumple croaked.

“Tell me about his death,” Merlin instructed. As he listened to the story, Killian could see wheels spinning in his head, “From what I’ve heard, it seems as his death was untimely and unnatural. In certain cases, this being one of them, we might be able to reverse the spell.”

“And what, bring him back?” Rumple asked hopefully. Henry’s eyes lit up, but he still held on tightly to Killian.

“Yes,” Merlin nodded solemnly.

Before anyone could speak, Merlin grabbed his staff and began chanting in another language.

It took a few moments, but a large amount of smoke accumulated across the room. When the air finally cleared, Killian saw Neal standing there, completely awestruck.

It took a few more to explain what was happening to the man, after his and all of their initial shocks wore off.

“You’re telling me that pirate is her true love,” Neal asked, crossing his arms. “How can he be when I’m the father of her child? When I’m the one who always manages to keep coming into her life? When I’m her first love?”

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes practically glowed with darkness at that.

“Because Mom doesn’t love you,” Henry said simply, not looking impressed at all.

“She will again,” Neal said dismissively, “She only fell for the pirate because I was gone. Now that I’m back, we can pick right up again.”

“That’s not how True Love works,” David said, irritated.

Neal began to argue, but surprisingly, it was Snow who shut him up.

“Listen here, Neal,” Snow said, standing. “I might have been on your side before, but I didn’t know the whole story then. I didn’t know how you got my daughter pregnant and left her to rot in jail because you were too scared to see your father again. I couldn’t see anything wrong with the fact you were all set to marry Tamara, but when she betrayed you, you all but crawled back to Emma asking for a second chance. I didn’t see how unhappy she was by the fact that I was trying to push you towards her, and how much she was resisting it. I couldn’t see that _first love_ did not mean **true love**. But Killian here has proved to be everything that you are not. He has fought for her time and time again. He’s followed her to different realms and times. He’s never once let her down. Which is far more than I can say for you. So now you will shut up and sit down. I will get my daughter back, and you can continue on doing whatever you did before in your life. But you will not mess with my daughter’s life any further.”

He smiled at Snow, who simply turned to him and said, “You’re family, Killian Jones. And I will not stand for anyone insulting my family.”

Henry nodded at him to convey the same regard.

Neal, slouched down in his chair. He crossed his arms, and had a very annoyed look in his face, but did not say another word.

“Now then,” Merlin said, clapping his hands together. As he grabbed the dagger, he spoke, “Dark One, I summon thee.”

And unlike the command Killian gave a month ago, this one was laced with the original magic which went into the dagger.

Less than a moment later, Emma appeared on site. But at the same time, it wasn’t her. Her hair was pale white and her skin practically sparkled.

She still looked beautiful.

“What have we here?” Emma asked in a snide voice, “Family gathering that I didn’t get invited to until the last moment? How uncordial.”

Merlin began chanting once more, and he could see it begin to affect Emma. She fell to her knees and Killian could sense the conflict in her. There was wind blowing all around them, but he still pushed forward to get as close as he could to it.

“Fight it, Emma,” Killian spoke tenderly to her. “Fight it and come back. You are better than the darkness; more powerful. You’ve always been so strong-willed. Remember all the times in your life when you could have made darker decisions, but chose to stay light. It’s because of who you are and who you want to be.”

“Come back to me, Emma,” Snow said softly. “I will not lose you to this darkness. I lost you too many times in the past, and I will fight to keep you. I love you so much, Emma. Come back.”

“You are so brave,” David said compassionately, “My fearless daughter. You’ve been through so much, Emma, and you’ve always come out on top. Fight this, Emma. Fight this and come home.”

“I need you, Mom,” Henry said, voice breaking slightly. “You gave me a chance to have such a wonderful family, and I need you to come back and be there for me. I need you.”

“You can do this, Emma,” Regina said, with a surprising amount of compassion. “You’ve always been determined and the Saviour. So do us all a favour and save yourself.”

“Fight Emma,” Lily said determinedly. “You’ve always been so good at making the right choices and being a beacon of hope and light. Fight once more and remove the darkness once and for all.”

Rumple and Neal kept quiet, and Killian couldn’t help but think it was for the best.

Emma let out a scream as her back collapsed slightly. The darkness seemed to flow right out of her and into the air. Merlin finished his chanting, and the darkness dissipated, as a white circle spread through the realms.

The darkness was finally gone.

Her parents and son immediately scooped her up into a tight hug, and he could see her crying ever so slightly.

When they released her, Killian grabbed her tightly and held her into his chest. She relaxed into him as he held her head and pulled back just enough so he could make eye contact with her.

“I missed you so much, Love,” Killian told her. “Rather unfair of you to finally admit you love me then vanish like that.”

She let out a watery laugh and he brushed her tears aside.

“For what it’s worth, I love you too, Emma Swan. I’ve loved you since you pulled me aside in Granny’s that day and told me that I could be a part of something. You’ve changed my life for the better, and I love you so bloody much,” he told her, before capturing her lips in his own. She let out a small gasp as she wrapped her arms around his waist to pull him in tighter.

After several moments, they pulled away, and she noticed Neal in the room. When she caught Killian’s eye, he wordlessly told her that he would tell her later about it. Neal still didn’t look all that pleased about any of it, but none of that really did matter at the moment.

All that did was that he finally got Emma back.


	2. Part II

Emma woke up as the rays of sunlight from the window hit her face. As she slowly came too, she felt warmth around her, and two arms pull her closer into it. Blinking her eyes, she saw that her head was resting on Killian’s chest, and despite his eyes still being closed, she knew he was awake from the rising and falling of his body.

“Go back to bed, love,” Killian mumbled, as he shut his eyes tighter.

She propped her head up so she could stare at his face.

It had been a few days since they returned from Camelot; her magic had saved them all the hassle of taking the same amount of time it took to get there, to get back. And those days had been very blissful to say in the least.

Regina had mentioned to her that she had several properties across the town, and had given her one by the docks, seeing how her friend knew she wanted some time alone. Emma loved her parents quite a bit, but it did not mean that she wanted to spend every moment with them. Especially when she wanted some alone time with her boyfriend.

In all fairness, it didn’t help that she was avoiding Neal. Despite having been on decent terms with her ex before his death, it was like something had changed. Neal had been persistent in trying to talk to her. He had mentioned that he wanted to have a few words with her about her involvement with Killian and how he was in Henry’s life as well.

And all she wanted to do was relax. She wanted to enjoy the time she had with Killian, Henry, her parents, Lily, Leo, and even Regina, before the next crisis struck the town. The last thing she cared about was some overzealous ex-boyfriend who felt as if he had some sort of claim on her life.

“Stop thinking so hard, Love,” Killian said, squinting at her. He was shirtless, and a large part of her couldn’t help but swoon every time she looked at his delicately sculpted muscles. And she also couldn’t stop her mouth from going dry as she bit her lip with desire. It probably didn’t help him either, seeing how she was just wearing his shirt. “Tis far too early for that.”

She leaned down as she pressed her hand to his chest and kissed his lips softy. She pulled away as she saw a smile form on his face, before leaning in again for another kiss.

“Mom, Killian, are you up yet?” she heard Henry ask from outside the room. He knocked loudly and repeatedly on the door, and Killian groaned. “Guys, I’m hungry. Can we go to Granny’s? I really feel like some pancakes. And some bacon; ooh and do you think she has some eggs ready as well? Maybe some sausages?”

“I swear that boy eats enough for an entire crew of pirates,” she said with a laugh as she rolled off Killian. “Just a sec, Henry!” she shouted loudly for her son to hear. She began to pull on some clothes, but realized a certain pirate not bothering to move. “Killian, you coming?”

He rolled over on the bed so he could look at her. “We could always ask him to go ahead, and _spend_ some more time breaking in this new bed,” he said suggestively, wriggling his brows a few times. She let out a laugh as she threw his shirt at him. Groaning again, Killian finally got up and got dressed.

* * *

 

It wasn’t all that long after she arrived at Granny’s that it started again. Henry had practically dragged Killian over to the darts boards, begging him to teach him how to throw it properly, and she had been sitting in the booth, sipping hot chocolate, with a dash of cinnamon, as she waited for their phone to arrive.

“Emma,” Neal greeted with a smile as he slipped into the booth. It was almost as if he had been waiting for his chance to get her alone.

“Neal.” Emma was not in a mood to see him, especially after her mother had told her what he said back in Camelot about Killian.

“Don’t be like that,” Neal pushed her, as he swiped a dash of whipped cream from her drink, earning a glare from her; something he somehow managed not to see. “Aren’t you glad to see me back from the dead?”

“Of course I’m glad you’re back,” Emma said. “But that doesn’t mean I forgive you for what you said about Killian.”

“He told you?” Neal glared at Killian who seemed to be watching them, and giving Emma a small smile to wish her good luck. “Bloody pirate.”

“Don’t,” Emma snapped. “ _He_ didn’t tell me. Killian’s far too honorable for that sort of thing. My mother did. She told me exactly what you said. Neal, I don’t want to be with you.”

“So you say,” Neal shrugged. “It will change, Emma. You’ll come back to me. You always do.”

“No, I don’t,” Emma crossed her arms. “The only reason you had a little bit of a chance last time was because my parents were practically throwing me at you. I never wanted you. I meant what I said when I wished you died. I don’t want you in my life like that, if at all.”

“Yet you still were jealous of Tamara. Face it, Emma, you still love me, as I love you. Just call it quits with the pirate and we’ll be good to go.”

“I didn’t trust her,” Emma said, trying to calm herself before she blasted Neal out of the diner. “I knew something was off, but you didn’t trust me. Yet the moment she betrayed you, somehow you loved me again. Neal, how much could you have cared about me if you were willing to marry her?”

“See?” Neal asked triumphantly. “I knew you still-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence. I don’t care about you, Neal. I don’t want you in my life as anything other than Henry’s father. And quite frankly, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t want you in it at all,” Emma spat out.

“Everything alright here?” Killian asked, slipping in as he took her hand under the table. He gave rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, and she felt herself relax slightly.

“See, even the pirate knows something is up between us. Why else would he be here trying to reinstate his claim in you?” Neal asked, “He’s worried of losing you to me because he knows the truth.”

“First of all, _Mate_ ,” Killian said with gritted teeth, “I’m not worried of any such thing. I love Emma; wholeheartedly. And I know she feels the same way about me. I have no reason to be worried of losing her affection any time soon. Secondly, Emma is a person, not some sort of bloody possession. You can’t stake a claim in her. She’s more than capable of making her own choices of who she wants in her life. And if for some reason she chooses one day not to care for me anymore, I shall accept that. A true gentleman knows how to handle rejection.”

“I’m going to say this one more time, simply for you to understand,” Emma said, leaning into Killian slightly. “I love Killian Jones. I do not want to be with you, Neal. You left me because you were a coward, who was afraid of facing his father. Better yet, you let me rot in jail so you could run off. I went to jail and gave up Henry because of how broken you made me feel. And I never will regret giving him up because he turned out to be a wonderful young boy who is better than any of us combined. I never would have gotten back with you even if you hadn’t been engaged, or died. I do not love you anymore. And it doesn’t matter that we have son together, a family isn’t just based on that. It’s based on love, trust, and respect; none of which I hold for you. So if you would leave, there’s Ruby bringing our breakfast, and I rather would like to enjoy it without being tempted to stab you with my knife.”

Neal looked furious, as he spoke, “Listen here, you little bitch-”

“This is a family diner, young man!” Granny shouted, approaching their table, “That sort of language will not be tolerated. I insist you leave, and not bother my customers.”

“I’m one of your customers!” Neal argued, “I’m renting a room from you!”

“Not anymore, you’re not!” Granny glared, “I have the right not to serve people I find unpleasant. And at the moment, I find you extremely intolerable.”

Neal looked like he wanted to say something, but with the entire diner staring at him, he simply marched out.

“I love you,” she told Killian softly.

“I hated that I had to leave you to go through that,” he told her, “But Neal would found a way to talk to you sooner or later, and at least this was a controlled environment.”

She rested her head on his shoulder, “There never will come a day where I do not feel as strongly for you as I do now. I might love you more, but I could never stop loving you, and I never want to.”

He kissed her lips softly as he let out a low chuckle, “And I will never stop loving you, Emma Swan.”

“You guys are being gross again!” Henry protested, as he began to cut into his food. “I’m trying to eat here!”

She and Killian laughed, as she began to eat as well. She knew things with Neal would take a while before they calmed down, but at the moment, she didn’t quite care. She already had all that she could need.


End file.
